Forbidden
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Sasuke just wants to kill his brother who abandoned the bushido code. What happens when he runs into a pink haired geisha along the way? SasuxSaku


Forbidden

**I've never done a SasuSaku pairing before so be nice. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto even though he's made me very confused on whose behind that mask. Enjoy though!**

His sword hung lazily by his side as he waited for whatever he was going to do. Maybe go after his brother since he was spotted in the small town he was in now. That's what he'll do then meet up with Naruto for their sparring.

Smirking with delight, even if it was rare, Sasuke started down the road he was on. He noted that it was bustling because of markets and other things going on. Sighing, he looked around, noticing a lot of produce being out along with other objects people were trying to sell.

"Excuse me." A soft voice caught him off guard a bit before he moved out of the way for the person.

Looking toward the hurrying person, he took in the pink hair that was done up like a geisha hairstyle. Even the clothes she wore screamed geisha to him. He's never really saw one before but his father used to talk about them all the time. At least not when his mother was around.

Following the way he was going before being interrupted by the woman, he looked around for any sight of the man that he hated. His eyes narrowed at the long hair that he saw but it wasn't who he was looking for.

"Damn it." He cursed to himself. How he hated seeing someone that reminded him of his brother. His eyebrow twitched in irritation as he turned around and started to the other part of time. He's heard that it was the geisha district from people that lived around the area.

As he strolled down the path, he wondered how his friends were doing. He hadn't seen them in such a long time that it annoyed him. If only he didn't have to chase after his brother to give justice for what he did. He didn't want to remember what happened but he did anyway.

"Excuse me." The same soft voice tore him from his thoughts, making him look down at the verde eyes that stared up at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his gaze focusing on the green eyes that sparkled with life.

"Back to the okiya." She answered sheepishly as she tried to get around the samurai. She didn't feel like having to put up with her older sister's taunts because she was late. Then she would tell their mother that she was seeing a guy again. "Please, I have to go."

He nodded and let her pass but followed after her. Something about her made him curious about things. She was a different kind of geisha that he's heard of before. Most that his father talked about had black, brown, or blue eyes.

"Do you really have to follow?" She asked loud enough for him to hear above the chatter.

"Maybe." He answered with a smile, seeing her look back with furrowed eyebrows. She shook her head and turned back to look what was in front of her.

"Okay better question. Who are you and why are you following me? Are you a stalker?" She asked without looking at the lone samurai that was behind her.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. I'm not a stalker." He answered with a slight bow as he followed after her. "What's your name since you're so rude?"

She jumped and glared at him. "Haruno, Sakura."

He nodded and grabbed her arm since it wasn't one of those expensive kimonos that geisha wears at night.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she tugged on her arm to get it free.

"Looking." He said as he looked at her and what was in front of them. It was who he was looking for all this time. His older brother that killed the entire clan. Glaring at the guy, he let go of her arm but stayed close.

"It's been a long time otouto-san." His brother greeted with a smile but kept his hand on his blade.

"It has Itachi." Sasuke agreed and flashed the blade at the man that destroyed his life.

Jumping away, Itachi smirked, seeing the determination that was in his brother's eyes. He liked seeing that in those cold dark eyes that all Uchiha had. Putting his blade back in its shaft, he walked away, leaving an annoyed Sasuke.

"Damn it Itachi!" Sasuke screamed at his retreating brother.

Sakura laughed a little but kept most of it in. She had to be elegant, not like a farm girl she was once at one time. Turning back to go home, she noticed he was still following her. Even into the Okiya, he didn't stop.

"Ah good day sir." The servant greeted with a bow. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

He nodded and took his sandals off. Following after the pink haired geisha to the waiting room, he took in the aroma of smoke but waved it off. Sitting down on the pillow, he waited for the cup of tea.

"Why did you follow?"

"You seem interesting. I would like to try and be whatever geisha gets after a certain amount of time." He said a bit puzzled.

"A danna." A woman spoke up with a pipe in her lips. "This would be interesting."

**So I'm leaving it at that. Write if you want. Just give credit amigos. Please review.**


End file.
